dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimecia (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Ultimecia Fate does not smile upon you. The past, present and future ends here. Neutral Drown into evanescence! Fall into eternal slumber. Witness the power of time. Opponent level >10 higher than Ultimecia You would oppose a witch? I will teach you true fear. Ultimecia has low Health A folly of time. Time to show my true power. Opponent has low health Wither away obediently. A waste of my time. Other Let me show you the powers of a witch. — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle. You should have fled. — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle. I will negate all existence. — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle Done already? — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific The past and future eventually fade... — Warrior of Light Afraid of an unsatiated desire? — Garland Dreams are meant to be broken. — Firion You are merely the pawn of a god. — The Emperor Why don't you go home. — Onion Knight Will you be able to entertain me? — Cloud of Darkness One cannot escape the chains of time! — Cecil You plan to oppose me? — Kain You suppose you can change fate? — Golbez This is not a game. — Bartz Return to the Void yourself. — Exdeath An unrefined stray. — Gilgamesh It's okay to cry. — Terra Seems you're in a rush to die. — Kefka Memories are but tricks of time — Cloud What an awful Tomboy. — ''Tifa Glory fades away into history. — Sephiroth Can you fight alone? — Squall Could it be that you're short-handed? — Laguna A witch has many faces, my dear. — Ultimecia Behave and die. — Zidane A poor loser is unseemly. — Kuja I'll drown you in the flow of time. — Tidus You seem to have resolve. — Yuna Seems you've left some memories in the past. — Jecht You shall fortify my powers. — Shantotto Your time is frozen as well. — Prishe Now's your chance to flee. — Vaan A shameful would-be martyr. — Gabranth Pointless struggle is so unsightly. — Lightning Discord is but a child born from time — Chaos A time of madness... how pitiful. — Feral Chaos A momentary glint! —''Cosmos'' Why stand in the way of a witch? — Cosmos Warriors You are another victim of time... — Chaos Warriors Battle There. — when using Knight's Blade Slash. — when using Knight's Blade (charged) Here. — when using Knight's Axe ''' Right through! — when using '''Knight's Arrow How's this? — when using Knight's Arrow (charged) or using HP attack during chase Destruction. — when using Knight's Spear On your knees! — when using Knight's Spear (charged) Deep despair... What are you looking at? — when using Shockwave Pulsar This will be painful... Pathetic. — when using Great Attractor There is no running from this pain... Regret awaits. — when using Apocalypse Absolute denial! End of existence. — when using Hell's Judgment Come, Griever! — when activating EX Mode Time! — when using Time Crush Time! Playtime is over!... Eternal sleep. — when EX Burst is performed Is that all? — when activating EX Revenge Shall I lend a hand? — when called as an Assist Victory Cry yourself into sorrow. — Neutral At least that killed time. — Neutral Pain is the due a witch seeks. — Finish with low HP Regret will not turn back time. — Finish with low HP I shall remember that face of yours. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) I am the only one who is truly eternal. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) What a boring outing that was. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) How underwhelming... — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat You will resist fate? Time is fading... Is this a trick? Ugh... not yet! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) I will not accept this. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Luck was not on my side, that's all. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) A fault in time... — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes